


Gag

by Wolfgirl93



Series: Writober 2019 [24]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Drunk Katsuki Yuuri, Gags, Jealous Victor Nikiforov, Jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 06:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfgirl93/pseuds/Wolfgirl93
Summary: Questa storia partecipa al #Writober 2019 di Fanwriter.itPrompt: GagNumero parole: 1394





	Gag

Per Yuuri erano stati i primi giochi olimpici, la sua esibizione era stata superba, a detta di Viktor e di Kenjirou, e l’indomani ci sarebbe stata la premiazione dove avrebbe ricevuto la sua prima medaglia, per di più d’oro.  
Era impossibile dire che il giapponese non fosse felice eppure nei suoi occhi c’era sempre quell’alone di tristezza che da qualche mese lo accompagnava, il rapporto con Viktor era sempre perfetto ma per il moro mancava qualcosa. Perché il russo non faceva una mossa? Perché non si interessava di approfondire quella relazione facendo capire a Yuuri che anche lui ci teneva?

Quelle domande affollarono la testa del giapponese che quella sera decise di sfogarsi con l’alcol, se doveva festeggiare preferiva farlo senza avere quei brutti pensieri per la testa quindi prese, uno dopo l’altro, dei bicchieri di champagne e di qualche liquore del posto ritrovandosi poco dopo ormai con il cervello spento e il corpo che si muoveva da solo sulla pista da ballo.

Viktor era rimasto in disparte; aveva notato quel comportamento distaccato in Yuuri ma non voleva rischiare di svelare le sue carte prima del tempo, infatti il russo aveva deciso di chiedere al moro di sposarlo l’indomani dopo la sua premiazione con l'agognata medaglia d’oro, peccato però che l’altro non sembrasse del tutto contento di quel suo atteggiamento.

Gli occhi azzurri del russo fissavano il corpo del fidanzato stretto in quello smoking nero che forse gli era un po’ troppo stretto sui fianchi e sul sedere, visto che non lasciava niente all’immaginazione; Viktor si morse il labbro inferiore e poi spalancò gli occhi nel vedere cosa l’altro stava facendo.

Yuuri si era messo a ballare, non importava con chi, l’importante era trovare un partner bravo che potesse mantenere il suo ritmo su quella canzone di cui ormai non ricordava più il titolo. Il primo fu Phichit che ridacchiò mentre l’amico gli si strusciava contro a tempo di musica, ci fu persino Yuri che fu braccato e poi stretto in una morsa dal giapponese che, non sentendo ragioni, lo aveva trascinato in uno scoordinato ballo a due in un misto tra un ballo latino-americano e un lento; l’ultimo fu Christophe che senza fare troppe domande si era lasciato andare ad un ballo sfrenato con Yuuri che rideva e seguiva ogni passo come se quei due fossero la coppia più affiatata del mondo.

Viktor schioccò la lingua infastidito ma decise di lasciar correre, alla fine stavano solo ballando, no? Non c’era nulla di male in questo, si disse passandosi una mano fra i capelli, i suoi dubbi però ebbero presto risposta quando vide Yuuri iniziare a spogliarsi partendo dalla sua giacca, gli vide sbottonare buona parte dei bottoni della camicia poi Viktor notò qualcosa che gli fece vedere rosso: il moro stava letteralmente strusciando il sedere contro il bacino dello Svizzero e come se non bastasse il suo viso era puro eros, come se fosse pronto a farsi prendere lì in quella sala gremita di persone.

Il corpo del russo scattò senza neppure pensarci, con ampie falcate arrivò dai due e dopo essersi scusato con Chris prese con sé Yuuri trascinandolo fuori dalla sala diretti verso la loro stanza d’hotel; la voce di Yuuri era alterata dall’alcol ma sembrava contrario a quel cambio di programma.

“Viktor sei stato davvero cattivo _hic _non mi hai considerato per tutti questi giorni e ora mi trascini in camera? _Hic_.”

Il russo ignorò bellamente il fidanzato che tentava, neanche con troppo sforzo, di non farsi trascinare in camera, peccato per lui che Viktor fosse arrabbiato e più forte; aprì la porta con la carta magnetica e spinse dentro il moro che continuava a lamentarsi tirando fuori gli argomenti più disparati.  
Fu in quel momento che appena entrati nella stanza, Viktor spinse Yuuri all’interno, guardò poi notò che stava schiudendo le labbra pronto a dire altro alzò gli occhi al cielo e notò una delle sue sciarpe leggere appesa all’attaccapanni che sembrava poter fare al caso suo.

“Perché mi hai trascinato in camera? Non vogl-_hic_-io fare sesso con te Vitya.” Disse Yuuri prima di ridacchiare “Mi hai trascurato quindi il mio culo non più tu-Mmmm.” Le parole del giapponese si infransero contro un pezzo della sciarpa che Viktor gli aveva messo in bocca, bloccandogliela poi dietro la testa con un piccolo nodo così che non si slacciasse.

“Sai Yuuri sei molto più carino quando hai qualcosa in bocca.” Soffiò l’albino prima di sorridere ammiccante al più piccolo che, in un attimo di lucidità, era arrossito cercando di divincolarsi e di parlare emettendo solo dei suoni incomprensibili.

Le mani di Viktor iniziarono a spogliare il moretto che lo guardò con un misto di lussuria e rabbia, solo quando ogni indumento fu sparso a terra il russo alzò lo sguardo, bloccò le mani del giapponese, che stavano tentando di togliere il tessuto dalla bocca, e gliele legò dietro la schiena con la sua cravatta.

“Sai Yuuri visto l’odore di alcol non mi ero accorto del tuo profumo, la tua pelle ha un buon odore come se se ti fossi steso in un campo di fiori.” Sussurrò Viktor prima di posare le labbra sul collo del moro, leccò la sua pelle e la morse in diversi punti guadagnandosi diversi versi di apprezzamento da parte dell'altro.

“Ti sentivi trascurato, mio dolce Yuuri?” Chiese nuovamente l’albino prima di osservare il viso del più piccolo, notò le sue guance arrossate e poi sorrise nel vedere l’altro mentre annuiva lentamente.

Lo premiò con una serie di baci sul suo collo e le sue spalle, non voleva dargli tutto quella sera quindi decise di dargli solo un piccolo antipasto; le mani di Viktor scesero lente lungo il corpo di Yuuri e lo accarezzarono beandosi di ogni singola curva fino ad arrivare al sesso del moro che era già duro e caldo.

I sospiri del moro resero Viktor ancora più impaziente, mosse la mano lungo tutta l’asta di Yuuri e socchiuse gli occhi beandosi di quei gemiti soffocati, la mano libera del russo, poi, si abbassò per massaggiare i testicoli del moro che si inarcò spingendosi energicamente verso le sue mani come in cerca di altre attenzioni.

“Siamo smaniosi stasera, mmh?” Chiese il maggiore sorridendo prima di baciare dolcemente la fronte di Yuuri che lo guardò quasi pregandolo con lo sguardo di soddisfarlo il prima possibile.

Le mani di Viktor si mossero con più velocità, portò il pollice a strusciarsi contro la punta del pene del moro e sorrise nel vedere come il corpo di Yuuri sobbalzò spingendosi con smania verso di lui, segno che era al limite.

Quei movimenti continui e quelle stimolazioni resero il corpo del moro sensibile e tremante, bastarono altri movimenti della mano di Viktor sulla sua erezione per fargli raggiungere l’orgasmo riversandosi nella mano del russo che gli rivolse l'ennesimo sorriso.

Gli occhi di Yuuri poi si spalancarono quando vide il più grande leccare via lo sperma dalla sua mano gustandolo come se fosse il nettare degli dei.

La sciarpa fu tolta dalla bocca del moretto che finalmente poté respirare normalmente e soprattutto parlare.

“Sei stato sleale!” Borbottò Yuuri prima di mettere il broncio.

“Domani mi farò perdonare, ok? Ti fidi di me, giusto?” Chiese Viktor abbracciando dolcemente il giapponese che annuì lentamente.

Il giorno della premiazione Yuuri era un fascio di nervi, cercò di più volte di trattenere le lacrime quando si trovò sul podio e ricevette la medaglia d’oro; pensava che quella giornata non potesse migliorare ma si sbagliava di grosso.

Viktor si avvicinò a lui sorridendo con gli occhi illuminati, baciò la medaglia, nel punto dove poco prima anche Yuuri l’aveva baciata, poi si inginocchiò facendo trattenere il fiato a tutto lo stadio e anche al giapponese.

“Yuuri Katsuki, vorresti farmi l’onore di diventare mio marito?” Chiese Viktor con il cuore che batteva a mille.

Le gambe del giapponese minacciarono di farlo cadere tanto era la sorpresa e l’agitazione che stava provando in quel momento; d’un tratto ripensò a quello che aveva pensato in quei giorni, Viktor non lo stava ignorando, stava solo cercando di mantenere il segreto fino a quel momento.  
Sorrise, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi, poi sussurrò un sonoro ‘Sì’ prima di abbracciare con slancio il russo e ascoltare l’ovazione della folla; si baciarono dolcemente poi lasciò all’altro il compito di mettergli l’anello al dito, sopra al loro portafortuna.

“Ti amo, Yuuri!”

“Ti amo anch’io, Viktor!”


End file.
